epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitler vs Vader 3
'Epic Rap Battles of History 34 '''is the thirty-fourth installment of the ''Epic Rap Battles of History series and is the first installment of Season 3. It will feature German dictator Adolf Hitler battling against Sith Lord Darth Vader for the third time. Cast Nice Peter as Darth Vader, Abe Lincoln, and Stephen Hawking EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler and Macho Man Ray William Johnson as Boba Fett (voice only) Atul Singh and Brian Neonhuffer as Boba Fett (body) Kassem G as Lando Calrissian Morgan Cristensen as Stormtroopers Jesse Welle as Leonidas George Watsky as Doctor who Lyrics Adolf Hitler: Vader... This is your last chance... Battle me... or die... EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! DARTH VADER! VERSUS! ADOLF HITLER! BEGIN! Adolf Hitler: Screw you, you big black cunt! I'll kick your balls in your face! A war on two fronts! This Führer crush the Dark Side! Like a rap Apartheid! I put the germ in the Germany! I'm sick on this mic! I beat you twice, you sellout, now you bow down to Mickey Mouse You call yourself a Dark Lord? You couldn't even conquer Space Mountain! You're just a sad, asthmatic robot freak who needs some loving Well I baked you something, here, pop into my oven! Darth Vader: Let me paint you a picture, son Potrait of a bitch after World War I You were stirring up a fears of the German people Tellin' the world that the Jews are evil You wrote a little book, got'em fired up Had a Beer Hall Putsch, got'em fired up When your bunker started getting fired up You put a gun in your mouth and fired up! You dumb mother fucker, didn't Napoleon let you know? When you conquer Russia, better pack some fucking winter clothes! While you're fighting off Valkyrie I got a million clones, they die for me My bounty hunters ride for me Yo homeboy, finish this rhyme for me! Boba Fett: They call me Boba Fett, you wanna mess with me? I'll put my balls in your mouth like boba tea I got a jetpack, yo, you know I steal the show! Cause when I rock a microphone- *Wilhelm scream* Adolf Hitler: Ah, sieg hell no! You're not going to cheat me, Mister Sunglasses All the Time! I'll take you and your new boyfriend Goofy and all your spermy soldier guys! And throw you all in a butthole in the sand! I am Adolf!... Hitler... WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EEEEEEPIC RAP! BATTLES! OF HISTORY! Trivia *This is the third battle where a rapper dies, debatably the fourth, if you count the Doctor's regeneration. **This is also the first battle where a rapper was murdered, debatably second, if you count the Dalek exterminating the Doctor. *This is also the first handicap match since the 10th episode (unless Episode 27 is counted). Poll Who won? Darth Vader and Boba Fett Adolf Hitler Category:Season 3 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 34 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Adolf Hitler Category:Darth Vader